


dare seize the fire

by capricornia



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill, hoshi's tiger agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornia/pseuds/capricornia
Summary: "We're like tigers," Soonyoung says as soon as Chan sets his hands and knees down on the pavement.--Drabble prompt fill for prompt "napping in sunshine."
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	dare seize the fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacquer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacquer/gifts).



> Title from "The Tyger" by William Blake, because of course.

_Don’t we touch each other just to prove we are still here? I was still here once. —_ Ocean Vuong

\---

"We're like tigers," Soonyoung says as soon as Chan sets his hands and knees down on the pavement. His eyes are already closed. He would be like some sort of modern art piece, lying there on his back in the middle of the parking lot getting sunburnt, if he could be still for more than ten seconds. But a Soonyoung who is not thinking in eight different directions at once with both his mind and his body is not a Soonyoung Chan knows. 

It's just hot enough outside to be uncomfortable. The grit that Chan gets on his palms is sticky. Joshua told him once that he'd gone to a city in America where it was so hot he could see the asphalt bubble, and Chan has never been sure whether to believe him or not. He decides to give the idea a little more credit now. It feels as if the very street is sweating.

Soonyoung is sweating, too, through his tank top. He’d been working out in the living room when Chan had gotten home, and hadn’t bothered to change. Chan would have assumed he’d liked to have taken a nice cold shower before going out into the sun, but Soonyoung, despite his assertions otherwise, prides himself on being just a little unpredictable. So now they’re both sweating for no reason on the ground, boxed in on all sides by the heat of the earth, of the cars around the lot, and of the sun beating directly down on their bodies.

The little parking lot outside their building has always sat in the shade of the tall building across the street. That building is now being renovated, which has created the perfect opportunity to bask in the sunshine without having to walk too far—an opportunity Soonyoung seized as soon as he saw Chan walk through the door with his face sparkly with perspiration. And now he's spreading his tiger agenda, which has colored every room in their apartment orange, white and black, out into the parking lot. Chan is just grateful he hasn't put up banners in the nearby playground. _Tigers 4 life_ , or something like that. 

"Why tigers?" he asks as he carefully arranges the rest of his body on the hard ground. His stomach always feels like he’s settled down too fast no matter what he does, but at least he can try to be gentle with his body. Soonyoung has been bugging him about that since forever. 

The question, of course, is really not _why tigers_ but _what about tigers specifically, this time?_

"Tigers nap in the sun," Soonyoung says simply. There's no joke in it, no _you should have known that_. Just Soonyoung sharing tiger facts. 

Chan isn't even sure if this particular fact is true, but he thinks there must be something to the idea. He's never been one to sleep with lots of blankets, and the warmth of the sun on his back through his shirt feels like just the right amount of cover. He rests his chin on his folded hands. He can feel the asphalt through his bones, all the way up his skull. It will hurt his jaw to speak in this position, and so he doesn't; he just looks over at Soonyoung, at his open face and tight-lipped smile and his closed eyes screwed up in amusement and unbridled joy, and wonders if tigers also feel their heartbeats against the ground like thunder answering lightning, if they roar in their heads things they wish they could say with their quiet voices, if they settle down in the heat and intentionally chase the warmth of others like it will somehow bring relief. 

That's not a bad idea, actually. He scrapes over the sticky pavement and closes his eyes too.

Tigers are solitary creatures. He has always wondered if Soonyoung knows this. If his tiger fascination extends to the darker parts of the species or if it stays on the _go get ‘em tiger_ Spider-Man, stuffed animal side. 

“Goodnight,” Soonyoung says. 

Chan grins into his knuckles. The pavement pushes up against him and rubs his bones together. His teeth press into each other. 

“Pleasant dreams, hyung,” he says around his clenched jaw, and is rewarded with Soonyoung turning his face toward him, perfect, perfect, perfect in the late afternoon warmth.

The sun drenches them in gold like a benediction. 


End file.
